Lust
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Kita hanyalah seorang teman. Tetapi, tidak ada teman yang melakukan seperti apa yang kita lakukan./SasuSaku/DLDR!


_Kita melakukan dosa besar bersama-sama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.. ini salah.."

"Tidak ada yang salah, Sakura."

"Tapi kamu.."

Sebuah ciuman hangat dan penuh nafsu diberikan pria diatasnya. Satu tangan pria itu melepas kancing baju yang dikenakannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Bara api di Neraka, sudah siap untuk membakar kita._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Akh!"

"Sial, kau sangat sempit, Sakura."

Suara ranjang yang berderit mengikuti gerakan anak manusia yang sedang bergelung dalam gairah yang membara milik mereka. Suara alat genital dan desahan yang menggoda memenuhi ruangan. Aroma _seks_ tercium menggoda.

"Sasuke-kunhh!"

"Tahan sebentar Sakura, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi."

"Oh aah!"

"Ngh!"

Tubuh pria diatasnya ambruk menindihinya. Wanita dibawahnya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan merasakan dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

.

.

.

.

 _Tetapi, kita berdua sudah terlanjur basah. Tidak masalah jika kita terjun ke Neraka bersama-sama._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lust**

 **(Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DALAM KONDISI APAPUN! DLDR! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! AUTHOR SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN SEBELUMNYA!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Lust oOo**

" _Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya apa hubungan kita?"_

" _Hn, bukankah kita hanya berteman, Sakura?"_

" _Tidak ada seorang teman yang melakukan apa yang kita lakukan, Sasuke-kun."_

 _._

 _._

Seorang wanita berambut menggeliat malas dan membuka matanya, matahari sudah meninggi dan suara bel sepeda memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Banyak pelajar yang sudah berangkat sekolah, menandakan hari mulai siang. Jam menunjukan pukul delapan pagi dan tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit sekali.

Matanya memandang seorang pria yang tidur memeluknya. Napas pria itu begitu teratur dan tenang sekali. Tidak seperti kesehariannya yang dipenuhi dengan aura ketegangan karena menjadi _CEO_ di usianya yang masih muda dan harus memimpin perusahaan besar yang menjadi miliknya.

Melepaskan tangan pria itu, dia mengenakan pakaiannya yang terongok dilantai hasil pertarungan mereka semalam. Matanya memandang kearah cermin dan mendapati bercak merah hasil gigitan vampir nakal nan penuh nafsu di lehernya. Menghela napas panjang, dia lagi-lagi harus menutupi lehernya menggunakan _concealer_ yang sudah dibelinya. Dia tahu jika hal itu akan terjadi, meski dia sudah mengatakan untuk tidak meninggalkan bekas.

Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu kini sudah diikat keatas. Sembari membuka kulkas untuk menyiapkan sarapan, suara televisi dibiarkan menyala dan menampilkan berita yang sedang hangat.

 _ **Haruno Sakura, aktris cantik yang sedang naik daun itu, kabarnya akan memainkan drama series dengan aktor kenamaan, Sabaku no Gaara. Hal itu disampaikan oleh Manager Sakura dan Gaara melalui konfrensi pers yang digelar kemarin.**_

Sudah setengah jam dia berada di dapur dan sup tahu dengan tempura dan telur dadar goreng sudah tersedia diatas meja. Dia menyeduh kopi sebelum menuangkannya di cangkir dan membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Rasanya tubuhnya sangat letih sekali.

"Hn."

Sebuah pelukan di dapatkannya dari belakang. Bau harum maskulin yang khas, membuatnya langsung mengenali pria yang sedang memeluknya kini.

" _Ohayou,_ Sasuke-kun."

" _Ohayou."_

Meletakan cangkir kopinya, dia membalikan badannya dan memandang pria tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Sebuah kecupan selamat pagi di daratkan di bibir prianya.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Sasuke-kun. Sebaiknya kita sarapan, bukankah kita harus bekerja."

"Tapi adik kecilku yang lapar."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan mendorong dada bidang pria itu.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, tetapi aku ada pemotretan dan aku harus melakukan _briefing_ untuk film terbaruku."

"Aku akan usahakan untuk makan malam dirumah." Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi dan memakan sarapannya.

Hatinya menjadi gundah. Apakah benar, mereka hanya seorang teman?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Oh, Haruno-san! Akhirnya kamu datang juga."

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat." Sakura tersenyum dan memberikan salam kepada beberapa orang-orang di rumah produksinya. "Dimana Ino?"

"Bukankah dia adalah pengantin baru, wajar jika dia datang terlambat karena kesiangan."

Suara siulan terdengar dan memenuhi ruangan disertai suara tawa. Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Sudah hampir setengah tahun dia tinggal satu atap dengan temannya itu dan mereka sudah melakukan lebih dari apa yang dilakukan seorang teman.

Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura dan dia adalah seorang aktris yang sedang naik daun. Tidak ada yang tahu tempat tinggalnya maupun kehidupan pribadinya, karena Sasuke dapat membungkam semua media dan bahkan produsernya sekalipun.

Dan temannya bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang _CEO_ perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, perusahaan Uchiha dan setiap orang mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan kabarnya, Uchiha Sasuke akan menikah dengan putri dari pengusaha pangan, Hyuuga Hinata.

Awalnya, dia merasa sangat sakit ketika mendengar bahwa Sasuke akan menikah. Tetapi, Sasuke menjelaskan, jika perjodohan ini telah diatur oleh ayahnya dan dia bahkan belum mengenal Hinata yang sekarang tinggal di Jerman.

Dia bukannya tidak sadar, jika sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri hubungan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin, dia juga harus mencari seorang kekasih.

Dia dan Sasuke sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih dari apapun. Mereka sudah satu sekolah sejak sekolah menengah pertama dan bahkan mereka satu kampus. Entah takdir apa yang sedang mereka jalani, tetapi mereka selalu berada satu kelas dan tidak pernah terpisahkan. Hanya saja, sewaktu kuliah, mereka berbeda jurusan.

"Hn, selamat pagi."

"Oh, Gaara. Masuklah."

Yamato selaku produser mereka menyambut hangat salah satu aktor muda yang sedang naik daun. Namanya adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Dia adalah mantan atlet basket yang mengharumkan nama Jepang dan sekarang beralih profesi menjadi seorang aktor.

Membuka matanya, dia menatap Gaara yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang yang akan menangani film mereka nantinya. Gaara menatapnya dan dia tersenyum, dia tidak begitu mengenal Gaara dan mungkin dia bisa menambah beberapa teman.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kita bicarakan film yang akan kamu perankan."

.

.

.

.

Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Sakit sekali.

Uchiha Sasuke melatakan dokumen yang dibacanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ada di belakangnya. Sepertinya _migrain_ nya kambuh kembali, ini semua karena beberapa proyek yang harus dia tangani. Menyebalkan sekali.

Belum lagi, beberapa telepon yang masuk dari keluarga dan orang terdekatnya. Dia mengabaikannya dan tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Sakura.

Dia merindukan wanita musim seminya.

Awalnya, dia tidak begitu menggubris sosok Sakura. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan wanita itu karena tidak terlalu menonjol. Lagi pula, saat itu dia fokus kepada pelajaran dan ingin mengalahkan kakaknya. Hingga akhirnya, mereka berdua bermain dalam drama kelas saat berada di kelas dua sekolah menengah atas.

Mereka memainkan drama, _Romeo and Juliet._ Di matanya saat itu, Sakura benar-benar sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Tetapi, hingga saat ini, dia masih bingung dan tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku pikir, seorang _CEO_ harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan bukan melamun."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sasuke merasa moodnya sangat buruk sekarang. Disana, kakaknya sedang berdiri dengan senyum usil miliknya. Meski dia dan kakaknya memiliki jarak usia hampir empat tahun, dimatanya kakaknya adalah kakak paling usil sedunia.

Kakaknya bernama Uchiha Itachi. Putra kebanggan ayahnya dan selalu bersikap manis dan sopan kepada setiap kolega mereka. Tetapi jika mereka bertemu, entah mengapa kakaknya menjadi dua kali lebih menyebalkan dari pada _squidward._ Entah bagaimana caranya kakaknya bisa berakting sebegitu bagusnya.

"Apa maumu, keriput?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi adikku yang selalu kabur ketika memliki masalah."

 _Mulai lagi._ Sasuke mengabaikan kakaknya dan membaca dokumennya. Dia sudah mengerti bagaimana sifat kakaknya, di diamkan nanti juga pergi sendiri.

"Jadi, kemana kamu saat kabur seperti ini?" tanya Itachi. Pria berambut panjang itu berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada di ruangan Sasuke dan mengambil sebotol _softdrink._

"Bukan urusanmu keriput."

Itachi tidak menanggapi. Dia memandang adiknya sebelum meletakan kaleng _sofrtdrink_ miliknya diatas meja.

"Aku harap, kamu tidak menjadikan Sakura pelampiasanmu karena akan dijodohkan, Sasuke."

Mengangkat kepalanya, Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kau-"

"Jangan terkejut begitu, Sasuke. Aku tahu segala yang kamu lakukan," ucap Itachi. "Kamu masih memiliki kesempatan untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini, jika kamu memiliki alasan yang kuat. Aku yakin jika ayah akan menerimanya."

Bangkit dari duduknya, Itachi membuang kaleng minumannya ke tempat sampah dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sedangkan pria berambut biru dongker itu hanya mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Sejauh mana kakaknya tahu mengenai apa yang dilakukannya bersama Sakura?

.

.

.

.

"Terima Kasih atas kerja samanya."

Sakura mendesah panjang ketika acara _briefing_ mengenai film terbarunya telah selesai. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan letih, dia ingin segera pulang dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang empuk miliknya. Sudah pasti akan terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"Hn, kamu terlihat lelah."

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini tubuhku sangat lelah."

"Mau aku antarkan pulang?"

Sakura tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah, Gaara-kun. Aku bisa naik kereta, aku akan mampir ke supermarket terlebih dahulu."

Iris jade milik Gaara memandang Sakura hingga tak terlihat lagi. Dia memegang rambutnya hingga terlihat tatto di dahinya.

Sungguh, bagaimana dia bisa jatuh Cinta pada wanita berambut merah muda itu?

.

.

.

Dia sampai satu jam sebelum jam makan malam. Membuka pintu apartemennya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan meletakan beberapa belanjaannya diatas meja. Terkadang, menjadi artis ada suka dan dukanya juga.

Terkadang dia terlalu lelah dan kurang istirahat. Apalagi Sasuke kini tinggal bersamanya dan membuat jam tidurnya makin berkurang. Apalagi, kini dia akan disibukan dengan film terbaru yang harus dibintanginya.

Mengenakan apron miliknya, Sakura mulai memasak. Mungkin dia akan memasak sup jamur dan ayam goreng. Entah mengapa, sejak Sasuke tinggal bersamanya,dia jadi hoby sekali memasak.

Sembari menunggu supnya matang, Sakura mendudukan dirinya dan menopangkan dagunya. Sebentar lagi dia akan memainkan film terbarunya yang berjudul _**Hana no Matsuri.**_ Dia sudah membaca naskahnya dan menyukai perannya.

Apalagi musim semi sebentar lagi akan datang, dia sangat menyukai musim semi. Selain karena dia lahir saat musim semi, entah mengapa baginya musim semi sangatlah menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan rasanya tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Padahal dia tidak terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Lalu, dia merindukan Sasuke. Seperti saat ini, dia sangat merindukan Sasuke.

Getaran ponsel membuat lamunannya buyar. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dekatnya sebelum mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Ino-"

" _Bagaimana dengan briefingnya tadi, Sakura? Sukses?"_

"Um ya. Aku mendapatkan peran bersama dengan Gaara-kun. Kamu tahu kan? Sabaku no Gaara?"

" _Aku besok akan datang, aku akan mendampingimu sebagai managermu, Sakura."_

"Tidak perlu, Ino. Kamu bisa liburan selama yang kamu mau."

" _Bagaimana kabar Uchiha itu? Apa dia masih tinggal bersamamu?"_

"Um.. iya." Entah mengapa dia terdengar ragu-ragu.

 _Terdengar helaan napas sebelum suara Ino terdengar._

" _Kau tahu bukan, Sakura. Jika dia akan bertunangan. Tidak, bahkan akan menikah dengan putri keluarga Hyuuga."_

"Aku tahu."

" _Dan kenapa kamu masih tinggal bersamanya? Demi Kami-sama, Sakura! Bagaimana aku mengatakannya padamu! Kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala! Aku sudah mengancam Uchiha itu agar tidak mendekatimu, Sakura! Kamu tahu bukan, jika kamu akan terlibat masalah jika masih bersama Uchiha itu."_

"Ino, aku-"

" _Pikirkanlah lagi, Sakura. Jika Uchiha itu hanya menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan."_

Sambungan telepon diputus dan Sakura merasakan asam lambungnya naik. Dia segera menuju ke toilet untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Perasaannya menjadi gundah.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Gelap. Sempit. Pengap.**_

Sakura merasakan keringat membasahi dahinya. Orang tuanya mengusirnya karena menentang mimpinya menjadi seorang bintang panggung. Dia hanya memiliki Ino di sampingnya dan wanita berambut pirang itu kemudian sudah bagaikan sosok ibu. Hingga akhirnya, dia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Saat itu, dia harus menjadi model ponsel keluaran terbaru dari _**U'S**_ _phone._ Mereka bertemu dalam satu ruangan dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, mereka makan malam bersama dan berakhir di atas ranjang miliknya. Awalnya dia merasa sangat kotor dan hina, namun entah mengapa, dia terus melakukannya dengan Sasuke.

Sekarang perasaannya menjadi tak menentu. Orang-orang terdekatnya menentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Mereka hanya berteman, namun tidak ada seorang teman yang melakukan hal seperti mereka.

Tidak. Mereka hanya saling membutuhkan.

Dia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Dia tidak merasa keberatan berada disisi Sasuke meski mereka tahu, jika neraka sudah menanti mereka.

Dan mungkin saja, suatu saat dia akan kehilangan Ino maupun Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

Sakura membuka matanya terkejut dan menemukan Sasuke ada dihadapannya. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan menyadari jika dia menangis sembari tertidur. Memastikan tidak ada air mata yang tertinggal, dia menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Sasuke-kun, sekarang jam berapa?" suaranya menjadi sedikit parau.

"Jam 11 malam." Sasuke menatap Sakura. Meski pandangannya tajam, tetapi dia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura.

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu tertidur di sofa dan makan malam yang sudah mendingin. Dia yakin, jika Sakura ketiduran saat menunggunya dan wanita itu mimpi buruk.

Jika saja dia tidak mementingkan egonya dan mengikuti ajakan sahabatnya ke salah satu tempat karaoke, mungkin dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura sendirian dan ketiduran. Entah mengapa, dia merasa sangat bersalah dan egois.

"Sudah makan? Mau aku panaskan?"

 _Demi Kami-sama._ Sasuke tidak tahu betapa mengagumkannya Sakura. Wanita ini begitu sabar dan lembut, meski dirinya egois dan selalu menyakiti wanita dihadapannya, tetapi Sakura selalu sabar menghadapinya.

"Apa kamu mimpi buruk?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dan sebuah pelukan diterima olehnya. Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidurlah kembali, Sakura. Aku akan disini menemanimu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya ketika Sakura terlelap dalam pelukannya.

 **oOo**

"Satoru-kun?"

"Mau jalan denganku, Hana?"

" _Cut!"_

Sakura menghela napas panjang ketika sutradara mereka, Jiraiya menghentikan akting yang sedang dia lakukan. Berjalan menuju kursinya, dia membiarkan Ino menemaninya dan memberikannya minum.

Pagi tadi, dia tidak sempat membuatkan Sasuke sarapan karena harus mengejar jadwalnya. Dia bahkan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja tanpa membangunkannya. Dan dia yakin, jika Sasuke tidak akan makan jika bukan dia yang memasaknya.

Yamato selaku produsernya merasa puas dengan penampilannya. Di usianya yang memasuki dua puluh tujuh tahun, dia masih pantas memerankan tokoh siswi SMA. Dia membiarkan Gaara berbicara dengan produser mereka karena dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang Ino yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jika kamu ingin beristirahat, aku bisa meminta Sai untuk mengantarkanmu."

"Tidak perlu." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku hanya kurang tidur."

"Siapa itu?"

"Tampan sekali."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara bisik-bisik yang terdengar di belakangnya. Dan ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika melihat Sasuke datang dengan setelan jas miliknya bersama dengan Kakashi selaku tangan kanan Sasuke.

Beberapa pasang mata kaum hawa menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh nafsu yang membara. Tak satu dua orang yang bahkan mengambil foto Sasuke secara diam-diam.

"Uchiha-sama." Yamato menyambut kedatangan donatur terbesarnya. "Silahkan duduk, anda mau minum apa?"

"Hn. Apa saja."

Onyxnya menatap Sakura yang sedang sibuk bersama seorang pria berambut merah. Jadi, dia adalah Sabaku no Gaara yang menjadi lawan main Sakura?

Sasuke memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan seksama sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yamato. Dia sebenarnya ingin berbicara kepada Sakura dan ingin mengajak Sakura makan siang. Mengingat, dia rasanya sulit makan jika bukan masakan milik Sakura.

Namun, dia tidak mau merusak karir Sakura yang sedang menanjak. Apalagi jika Sakura terkena skandal dengannya. Dia tidak sebodoh itu menghancurkan karir yang dengan susah payah dibangun oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apartemen milik Sakura terlihat senyap, hanya terdengar suara televisi dan suara masakan yang sedang dimasak Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di sofa sembari memeriksa dokumen pekerjaan yang dia bawa pulang.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja lembur di kantor. Namun entah mengapa, setelah bersama dengan Sakura, dia merindukan wanita itu dan selalu ingin cepat pulang. Sakura selalu bermain kucing-kucingan dengan beberapa wartawan yang ingin tahu tentang kehidupan pribadi wanita itu. Wanita berambut merah muda itu selalu pulang diam-diam demi menghindari wartawan.

Terkadang, dia kasihan dengan wanitanya itu dan selalu meminta Kakashi untuk memantau kondisi Sakura.

 _Drrtt.. Ddrrtt.._

Satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat ponsel Sakura yang menyala. Mengambil ponsel berwarna pink pemberiannya, tiba-tiba perempatan siku-siku di dahinya muncul.

 _ **Sabaku no Gaara : sudah tidur, Sakura? Jangan lupa istirahatkan tubuhmu.**_

Dia segera menekan tombol block dan memblokir nomor milik pria tampan keturunan Sabaku itu. Hah! Biar tau rasa panda sialan itu.

Matanya melirik Sakura yang memasak sembari tersenyum. Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Sakura.

 **oOo**

Ugh.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Hari ini, kebetulan tubuhnya terasa luar biasa lelah dan Yamato memperbolehkannya untuk mengambil libur meski hanya sehari. Itu saja sudah membantunya untuk beristirahat meski hanya sejenak.

Perutnya terasa bergejolak dan dia merasakan asam lambungnya naik. Mengusap perutnya, dia menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya. Akhir-akhir ini dia merasakan hal aneh pada perutnya. Seperti ada yang bergerak.

Tetapi ada yang mengganggunya. Dia segera bangkit dan memandang kalender yang ada di dinding. Seketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

Tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hasilnya memang positif, Sakura."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran punggung dan menatap wanita berambut keemasan yang dikuncir empat dihadapannya.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Temari-nee." Sakura menatap dokter dihadapannya.

"Kau meragukan lisensiku sebagai dokter?" Temari menatap Sakura.

"Tidak, bukannya begitu-"

"Sekarang yang harus kamu pikirkan adalah bagaimana mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke-kun."

Kejutan kedua datang padanya.

"Bagaimana Temari-nee bisa tahu?"

"Kau lupa bahwa suamiku adalah kakak dari Sasuke, hah?" Temari sedikit tertawa kecil. "Biarpun kami hanya diam, tetapi kami tetap memperhatikan kalian."

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia memang sengaja tidak meminum pil KB yang dia beli. Entah mengapa, dia ingin memiliki anak dari Sasuke. Dan sekarang ketika dia sedang hamil, dia bingung bagaimana mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku yakin Gaara akan terkejut ketika mengetahui kamu hamil."

"Gaara?" Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya tidak paham.

"Iya. Dia adalah adik bungsuku."

"Hah?"

"Dia kan menjadi model di Amerika dan sudah lima tahun lamanya. Saat aku menikah, Gaara tidak datang karena urusan pekerjaan dan pemotretannya. Makanya kamu tidak tahu tentangnya. Namun, saat melihatmu memainkan drama, dia jatuh Cinta padamu dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya. Dia menyukaimu, Sakura."

Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Banyak sekali kejutan yang dia terima dan itu membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Temari-nee, sebaiknya aku pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan lampu di apartemennya mati dan hanya kamarnya dan Sakura yang menyala. Sepertinya Sakura sudah tidur, maklum saja, ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Padahal Sakura hari ini libur dan niatnya dia ingin mengajak Sakura untuk jalan-jalan. Namun, karena banyaknya pekerjaan dan proyek yang diberikan kepadanya membuatnya harus mengerjakan semuanya bahkan lembur.

Hanya dengan melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, dia merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura dan memeluk wanitanya dari belakang. Dia sangat lelah sekali.

"Sasuke-kun, baru pulang?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lirih.

"Tidurlah lagi, Sakura. Bukankah besok kamu ada syuting?"

"Hmm.."

Dia membiarkan satu tangannya mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut hingga wanita itu tertidur. Dan detik berikutnya dia sudah memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ddrrtt.. Ddrrtt.._

Sasuke yang sedang membaca koran mengangkat satu alisnya ketika membaca pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dia meletakan ponselnya sebelum melipat korannya.

"Sasuke-kun, tidak sarapan?"

Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan heran.

"Tidak usah membuatkanku makan malam, Sakura. Aku mungkin akan makan malam bersama dengan Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh, Sakura."

Ino memandang sahabatnya yang kini sedang duduk di sofa dengan tenang. Sahabatnya yang hamil, namun dirinya yang bingung.

"Aku tahu."

Tanpa dikatakan lagi, dia tahu jika dirinya sangat bodoh. Dia memang sengaja tidak meminum pil anti kehamilan yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Entah mengapa, dia ingin memiliki anak dari Sasuke. Meski pria itu hanya menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai simbiosis mutualisme, tetapi dia memiliki perasaan lain.

"Setelah ini, apa rencanamu?" tanya Ino.

"Mungkin, aku akan menyendiri dan melahirkan bayi ini di Osaka. Apakah aku bisa meminta bantuan ayahmu untuk membungkam mulut wartawan-wartawan itu?"

"Baiklah. Akan aku usahakan."

"Terima Kasih, Ino."

.

.

.

Sakura menarik napas lega ketika Ino sudah pergi dari apartemennya dengan aman. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana tempatnya tinggal, itu dilakukan untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari wartawan yang haus akan gosip yang selalu ingin tahu.

Lagi pula, dia tidak mau ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungannya dan Sasuke. Pria itu selalu memastikan keamanan dirinya dan Dia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi selain Sasuke dan Ino.

Ketika membuka pintu apartemennya, dia terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya.

.

.

Membanting pintu mobilnya, Sasuke berjalan masuk ke apartemennya dan mencoba mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, terutama di bagian wajah.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu memblokir nomorku?"

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar suara asing dari dalam apartemen milik Sakura.

"Aku? Oh benar. Mungkin ada orang iseng yang mengotak-atik ponselku hingga memblokir nomormu. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke sudah tidak sabar mendengar percakapan yang ada di balik pintu apartemennya. Dia segera membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Sakura sedang duduk mengobrol dengan Gaara.

"Astaga! Sasuke-kun!"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu segera mendekatinya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong. Dia tidak merespon dan membiarkan Sakura mengobati lukanya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa babak belur seperti ini?!"

Raut wajah kecemasan dan sedih terlihat jelas dimata wanita itu. Sasuke memegang tangan yang sedang mengobati lukanya sebelum menciumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

"Eh?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. Sepertinya tidak hanya tubuhnya yang babak belur, dia yakin jika otak Sasuke juga bergeser.

"Aku tahu, mungkin aku telah menyakitimu dan aku bahkan baru menyadarinya saat ini."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Sasuke yang memiliki gengsi setinggi langit mengungkapkan apa yang ada dihatinya.

"Sekarang aku lega untuk melepasmu."

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura menatap Gaara yang berdiri dari duduknya. Pria berambut merah itu membenahi kemejanya sebelum menatap Sakura.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kamu jujur pada Sasuke perihal kehamilanmu."

Raut wajah terkejut tampak di wajah Sasuke. Onyxnya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya, seolah meminta jawaban atas apa yang menjadi pernyataan milik Gaara. Namun, Sakura tidak memberikan respon apapun.

Gaara tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen milik Sakura. Dia merasa lega ketika Sasuke mengatakan semuanya. Jika saja Sasuke terlambat, mungkin dia yang akan merebut Sakura.

Tetapi, meski dia berhasil mendapatkan Sakura. Dia yakin, Sakura tidak akan pernah bahagia dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sshh.."

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura mengobati lukanya dan mengompres beberapa luka memar di tubuhnya dengan air es.

"Kenapa tubuhmu bisa memar begini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku dihajar oleh Neji."

"Dihajar?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku menolak perjodohan Hinata. Padahal Neji sangat bersemangat, kau tahu kan, dia adalah salah satu sahabatku dan ingin Hinata menikah denganku. Lalu dia menghajarku."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya fokus mengobati luka milik Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu menolaknya?"

"Hn?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba meletakan kepalanya di atas pahanya. Dia membiarkan Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya kearah perutnya.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh panda merah sialan itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah.. Seperti itu."

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Bagaimana dia jatuh Cinta pada Sakura, dia seharusnya menyadarinya sedari awal jika dia mencintai Sakura lebih dari apapun.

Untung saja dia menyadarinya dan tidak terlambat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia terlambat.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Pria itu bangkit dan mendaratkan ciuman pada Sakura. Ciuman yang hangat itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang ganas. Sakura segera mendorong dada bidang Sasuke ketika tangan pria itu meremas payudaranya.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan sekarang." Sakura tersenyum. "Bukankah aku sedang hamil."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

Dia berjanji akan membahagiakan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **-Owari-**

 **Hai haaaiiii.. Bertemu lagi dengan Saku disini.. Maaf karena baru bisa up.. Saku harap kalian suka dengan cerita yang Saku buat yaaa..**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
